Brass Rings
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: In which Naegi Makoto is roped into becoming a groom for a bridal shoot.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was also based on "** **超高校級の花嫁騒動 前編".**

* * *

It was just another day at Hope's Peak for one Naegi Makoto.

Of course, this meant he was already accused of a crime he didn't commit (or at least wasn't aware of committing) before lunch period.

Luckily, he had an unlikely savior.

"Thanks for the save, Koizumi-senpai! I really thought I was a goner for sure," admitted Naegi to the older girl. He had only known her through his research into the different students of Hope's Peak and even someone normal like him could tell there was something special about her pictures.

It was thanks one of her photos that Naegi was able to prove his innocence. He had somehow stumbled into a photo she took at the exact time the incident could have taken place.

He wasn't entirely sure why he had been accused of stealing the fan of another of his upperclassmen, Saionji Hiyoko. He had never once stepped foot into the classroom of class 77 before.

"It's no problem." The photographer however couldn't share his enthusiasm. "You just happened to get in the way of one of my shots."

"Ah, sorry about that," apologized Naegi. It was just his luck that the one thing that saved him also inconvenienced another person. "If you need help with taking it again then-"

"No, the lighting's gone by now," admitted the red head. She sighed and looked down dejectedly. "I may have to wait another week for that shot."

"A-A week!?" exclaimed Naegi. A second after he bent down. "I'm really sorry! If there's anything I could do to make it up to you then I'll do my best!"

He never saw the small smirk appear on the photographer's face.

"Well, if you insist there is something, I need help with." From her camera bag, his senpai pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the boy.

"This is a…brochure?" Naegi examined the paper her held. It didn't a bit too empty to call it a brochure, but it would be obvious to anyone why there were such large spaces on it. "Are you taking pictures for this?"

"Good guess," nodded the girl. "The headmaster has a friend who owns a wedding hall. As a special campaign for their 50th anniversary, the headmaster asked me to take pictures for some pamphlets and other materials."

"I think I get it." Naegi fit the pieces into his head. He was already used to helping people, so he could guess what she needed. "So, you want me to be your assistant or something? I don't really know anything about photos but if you need a gofer then-"

"No, I need a model for the groom."

A beat. Then,

"Oh, well, I can ask some of classmates to-"

"No, it'll have to be you."

Another beat this time followed by Naegi's exclamations.

"W-what? Me? But I-As the groom?! Wouldn't there be people better for the job?"

However, Koizumi-senpai did not budge as she raised a finger at him while her other hand went to her hip. "No, but you're the one who ruined my shot, right? You can't shirk that off to someone else."

"Th-that's right." Naegi swallowed. The girl was surprisingly strict and reminded him of his own mother's scolding. "But, it's not like I'm 'model' material…"

"It's fine! It's fine!" the photographer waved his worries away. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if it's the Ultimate Luckster. It'll be like a charm."

"But if it's luck than what about Komaeda-senpai?" While Naegi had heard about his upperclassman's…eccentrics, the taller boy should've been better than he was.

"Absolutely not." Replied the girl with as close to a disgusted face one could pull while still being polite. "That guy's no good to work with."

"Well, if that's how you feel then," Naegi awkwardly scratched his chin. "I'll do my best to cooperate if you're okay with me."

"That's great! I'm saved!" Koizumi-senpai smiled in relief. "It'll take up most of this Saturday. You can keep the brochure as it already has the address of the place. Be there by morning and meals will be provided. My number is also written on it if you have any other questions."

With a few other reminders (or mom advice) such as "Sleep early the day before.", the photographer left Naegi to himself.

While he still had some doubts on how he'd perform, the luckster at least was determined at least to stick with his promise.

He had already done crazier things related to helping his classmates in their fields with Yamada's lewd doujins, training with Sakura, and even helping Kirigiri with some cases. If anything, this should've been something he'd expected to help Enoshima with. Maybe, he should hang with her more.

That at least answered the question on who the bride was.

Of course, it could have been someone else besides the Ultimate Fashionista and Naegi was just jumping to conclusions that Hope's Peak students besides himself would be participating. It would make much more sense if it was a professional rather than a student like him.

After all, Naegi was roped into all this due to coincidence, right? It was normal considering his luck, after all.

He hoped at least Saionji-senpai was able to find her fan.

* * *

After returning to her classroom, Koizumi Mahiru released a sigh of both relief and exhaustion.

Lying was never her strong suit but thankfully the boy was gullible enough. A twinge of guilt passed through her before she crushed it with fierce determination.

The opportunity before Mahiru was something she couldn't pass up. While being acknowledged and graduating from Hope's Peak would open doors, satisfying her current client would not just keep those doors open but they'd blow the roof of the building.

From what he had showed her, the wedding hall had hosted the weddings of numerous couples who owned or were part of large overseas media conglomerates. It was also natural the man was also friends with his previous clients. If she wanted to really go abroad, this was the first and best step.

It was only with the Headmaster's help that a student like her was able to get a job like this.

However, the condition he had placed on her seemed almost impossible to the point that she thought even the man himself did not think she would succeed.

Yet it was because he asked that she knew there was still a chance. And If there was even a chance, no matter how slim, she would bet on it.

She would take her future into her own hands!

Mahiru felt her cheeks redden. Was _he_ rubbing off on her? Well, she knew she'd have call him to ask his help anyways.

"At least the first barrier is done. I'll return Kiyo-chan's fan later"

On her desk, her notebook laid open. On the page was Makoto Naegi's name followed by a few details about him such as his talent, height, and other such notes. Mahiru wrote a check mark next to his name before turning the page.

"Next will be her…"

In Chiaki-chan's terms, Mahiru had only obtained the Master Sword, the weapon that can do something against the final boss. However, that did not mean there wasn't an extremely hard boss fight waiting for her.

The real obstacle.

The sole condition of the Headmaster.

Mahiru sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Really, no-good dads are the worst."

* * *

It was Saturday morning.

The weather was perfect with a sunny blue sky. Outside the wedding hall, the Sakura trees were blooming in a beautiful shower of pink.

Naegi didn't have a hard time finding the wedding hall since Koizumi-senpai asked him for an update of his location every ten minutes or so. Who was she his mom? Sure he would often get bad luck whenever he travelled which often had him arrive late but he eventually arrived!

Today, however, his luck was as pleasant as the weather as he arrived at the hall relatively early so he could get ready immediately.

He had never thought guys needed so much make-up. Most of time, however, was spent by the hairstylist trying her best to get his trademark cowlick to stick down.

It would have lasted longer if Koizumi-senpai had told the staff to leave it be as it was one of his "charm points."

So here he was, Naegi Makoto, standing at the inside of the wedding hall, where the shoot would be taken. Naegi couldn't really comment on the design besides "It looks nice". He had put on a pure white tuxedo the staff had told him to wear although where they got his measurements he'd not like to think bout.

In front of him was Koizumi-senpai making adjustments to her camera. There didn't look to be that big a crew like Naegi imagined. Besides the make-up staff, there was just one tall guy who looked to be his senpai's assistant.

Well, she wasn't the Ultimate Photographer for nothing.

Naegi fiddled with his sleeves nervously. Both his face and body screamed tense as, now that he was there all dressed, he realized he hadn't prepared his mind yet.

While he obviously had been through formal pictorials, a photoshoot for a brochure was beyond his experiences of class photos.

 _"I wonder how Maizono-san deals with this. Enoshima-san as well."_

As the Ultimate Pop Sensation and Ultiamte Fashionista, both often participated in photoshoots. Naegi, himself, owned quite a few of their collections.

He had considered consulting with either of the two earlier the week, just to get some advice but, for some reason he wasn't quite sure of, his brain told him it would be a very bad idea.

For Enoshima, whenever he'd ask for advice, she'd just say she just knew and it came naturally or following it would end up being a bad idea. He also thought there was a fair chance she would be the model he'd be paired with.

For Maizono,…..he d be stabbed. He had no idea why, but he the thought of telling her sent cold sweat pouring through his body. It was survival instinct.

"Naegi, can we try a test shoot?"

Suddenly, Koizumi-senpai broke his train of thought.

"R-right!" Naegi moved to the cross made of tape on the floor. There was also a simple white chair next to it.

"Just go behind the chair, center yourself to its back, then turn here." Naegi tried his best to comply "That's good. I'm taking it!"

Click. A shutter sound was heard.

After taking it, the photographer looked at her camera then, "Naegi, can you come over here to check the picture."

The girl then headed over to him to show the picture she took.

"Naegi, you're too stiff." Koizumi-senpai pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. I've never done this kind of thing before"

"Just take it easy. Take deep breaths." The red-head emphasized it with her own deep breaths. "Just release all the anxiety."

Naegi did so and after a few breaths, he admitted that his nerves did calm a little. However, they only calmed down enough to remind him of something else worth worrying over.

"By the way senpai, where's the person playing the bride?"

He hadn't seen anyone other than her and the staff since he entered the building. Although, it may have been presumptuous and rude of him to assume he hadn't already seen her and just thought of her as staff.

To his words, his upperclassman just flashed him a knowing smile.

Before Naegi could ask about it, a loud yell came from the end of the hall.

"The bride is ready!"

Immediately, Naegi's body tensed up, rock solid.

"Ah, that won't do, groom-kun." chastised Koizumi-senpai next to him. "This is the real thing so you have to loosen up and lower those shoulders!"

"E-even if you say that-!"

Naegi's heart fluttered in his chest as his body refused to listen to him. He had never been so nervous for something since he first stepped into Hope's Peak Academy.

"Good luck!"

"Ggck!" Something smacked his back hard. It was nothing like Sakura's but it was definitely up there. Mondo did the same thing all the time, so it didn't hurt Naegi too much.

It did however do the job and, to Naegi's surprise, did relax him quite a bit.

He was still nervous however as he looked down as he heard the soft clicking of heels of the bride moving closer. He didn't dare look up. Since the person was most likely someone he hadn't met before, he tried his best to think up of a greeting or introduction.

In his mind's eye, he tried to imagine the stranger with her veil covering her face however his mind couldn't help but unconsciously fill it in with a familiar face.

Enoshima with her hair down, a crazy wide grin on her face.

Asahina-san, all bubbly before turning shy as she faced him

Celeste-san, with a confident smirk she wore when she knew she had won

Maizono-san, with a smile that always filled him with energy

He tried to think of Ikusaba-san but for some reason she popped up in a suit

"So you came." Koizumi-senpai's voice immediately brought Naegi out of his delusions. "Head ever there where the groom is."

Naegi gulped and summoned as much determination as possible within him. He raised his head, loading the bullet of his introduction into the chamber of his brain.

However, all he could shoot was a blank as that was also the state of his mind when he looked at the person taking the Bride's role.

His introduction, his nervousness, his tension, even the lingering pain in his back were all blown away as shock ran through his body.

It may have even been possible that his body was going through shock as his most of his blood redirected to his face. It also did not help that he had somehow forgot to breath, his last breath caught in his throat from a stifled gasp.

If a certain Ultimate Nurse was here, she may have even started going into hysterics and proclaimed him dead on the spot.

However, that was okay with Naegi Makoto.

After all, being dead was the only explanation for such an otherworldly sight.

What was most shocking was that he knew the person next to him. That him, Makoto Naegi, knew this beauty. He had never really thought of it but due to recent evidence wouldn't such a thing be normally impossible.

Because the bride next to him was-

"Ki-kirigiri-san?...it's….you?'

Standing there was Kirigiri Kyoko, his classmate and the Ultimate Detective. She was dressed in a pure white dress that bared her shoulders. Long white gloves held a multicolor bouquet of flowers wrapped in an matching white cloth.

Her normally long flowing lilac hair was now tied up into a bun. A translucent veil adorned her head held up by a row of fluffy pink band. The rest not tied up framed her face and how Naegi used to think of her as pretty seemed insulting to how beautiful she looked now.

It was only when her sharp purple orbs reached his own and glimmered the way only he knew would that he was definitely sure it was her.

"What?" was the first word that parted lips much pinker than he was used to. "Are you dissatisfied with me?"

"No! No, I don't, I mean!..." At that single moment, Naegi Makoto surpassed the mental prowess of every person on earth as he relearned how to speak in the span of a second. "I'm…I'm just surprised! I didn't imagine that Kirigiri-san would do this sort of thing. It doesn't fit your image"

To his horror, the girl turned away dejectedly. "So you're saying that it doesn't suit me."

"That's not!...I mean….!"

"…hehe. It was just a joke." And in the blink of an eye, she was back.

"Ki-kirigiri-san!" Naegi exclaimed, even if relief flushed through his body.

"But now I have to wonder." Kirigiri's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she her gaze into his own. "What kind of person were you expecting? Maybe even someone from our class?"

"W-what- ", Naegi flushed as he had just been doing that. Was she an esper now too?

"Were you expecting an idol or a model?" She looked away. "I'm sorry to say that it's only myself."

"No! Kirigiri-san is...!"

"Hehehe. It was another joke, Naegi."

"…Kirigiri-san is mean today."

"Besides," Kirigiri turned back to him with a soft smile he rarely ever saw. Or maybe he just thought it rare, due to how beautiful it was. "I know exactly how you felt, Mr. Open Book. It was all over your face. Hehehe"

He wasn't sure if it was how her lipstick made that smile shine or how her blush gave color to her cheeks but Naegi Makoto grew appreciative of make-up that day

"Yes, yes. That's cute and all but we have to start shooting quickly." It was Koizumi-senpai's once again that brought Naegi back to reality that there were other people besides Kirigiri in the room. "Kirigiri-san, please sit on that chair. Naegi-kun stand behind it like you did before. Loosen up this time!"

Nodding, the two quickly followed her instructions. Kirigiri sat on the chair, her posture straight and two hands folded over her lap while Naegi stood behind her.

"Okay. Naegi, hold the chair with your right hand and Kirigiri-san can you put your left hand on top of his? Just leave the bouquet on your lap"

"Like this?" They both followed, with Naegi placing his right hand on the chair and Kirigiri following by placing a gloved one over his.

Naegi involuntarily shuddered at the feeling. There was just something about the feeling that got to him.

"Okay, I'm taking the picture! Look over here. 3. 2."

The shutter sound was followed by a flash.

"I'm taking another one!"

More flashes as the ultimate photographer did her job. Her assistant was also there although he was taking it from a different angle.

After a few more flashes, the two converged and examined the images that were taken.

The upperclassman sported a difficult face at the results.

"Hmm, you're both stiff. Naegi, you're getting better but Kirigiri-chan," she turned to the girl "Can I get the look you had earlier?"

The girl blinked, her blank face the same since the shoot began. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the look you had when you were teasing Naegi."

"…"

Naegi could only chuckle bitterly.

"Hmm? Is it difficult?" asked the photographer.

"It's more that I don't know what kind of expression I'm making," admitted Kirigiri.

"I see" the redhead sighed. "Well then, why don't you tell her Naegi?"

"Me? Why me?

"Wouldn't you have seen it the most?"

"That may be true but…."

"Yes, Naegi, what kind of expression do I have?"

Both girls directed their line of sights to the boy in question.

Koizumi-senpai's stare was one full of expectation, as if she had full hopes that he would be the one to unlock Kirigiri's face.

Kirigiri looked at him the same way she'd took to to a puzzle she did not understand yet. All it was missing was her hand grasping her chin.

He could only return silence, not really knowing what to say. Contrary to popular belief, Naegi Makoto was no masochist (probably).

"Even if you ask me that, it's not like I can do anything about it," he looked back down to Kirigiri who was still staring at him quizzically. "Kirigiri-san?"

"…" the stare intensified and Naegi squirmed under her scrutiny.

"Is there something on my face?"

"…No, it's just…"

"What?"

Then with a tone befitting of a detective finally figuring out the culprit,

"I never realized but…It's weird to have to look up to Naegi."

"Ki-Kirgiri-san?!" It was a one shot sure kill that depleted all his hearts in an instant.

Makoto Naegi: 5'3"

Kirigiri Kyoko: 5'6"

It was his total loss especially when she was also wearing heels for the shoot.

"Pfffthahahaha!"

"You too, Koizumi-senpai?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The apologized the girl as she tried and failed to stifle her laughter. "You just reminded me of another person."

"I-I'm still growing! There's still hope, "argued Naegi although it seemed he was convincing himself more than the others.

"It is true that I am taller in height."

"Please don't add any more Kirigiri-san…." Of course, he was the one who understood that fact the most.

"Ah, but wouldn't it be the same for you, Naegi?" added his senpai. "Doesn't the new view of Kirigiri-chan look refreshing, as well."

At her words, Naegi took the chance to glance down to Kirigiri.

Well, it would be a lie to say it wasn't different. One could even call it an ideal view to strive for. Plus, she normally never showed so much skin. Silky hair fell on pale white shoulders that were normally covered by a jacket. The dress also started right above her chest and, while it was wholesome enough to not show cleavage, the normally hidden skin was enough to get his heart flustered.

Still, Naegi couldn't help but wonder how it would look like on someone like Enoshima or Asahina's statu-

He felt a sudden pain on his cheek.

"I feel like Naegi was thinking something rude just now."

"Ow! Ow! That's not it, Kirigiri-san!"

-Click-

She eventually let go, folding her arms below her chest. It was a standard Kirigiri pose for Naegi and yet something was off.

While before she would look strong and collected, looking down on her doing so made her look a bit more vulnerable, almost like she was skulking. For a moment, he could imagine a younger Kirigiri Kyoko, crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

 _'Cute…'_

-Click-

Again, pain ran through his cheek.

"What are you thinking now, cheeky Naegi?"

"Kirigiri-san, please calm down."

"I am calm, extremely calm," as she said this, the power on her hold grew.

It may have been all the pain but Negi felt a strange feeling as the detective pinched his red cheek. It had been bothering for some time yet he couldn't place what it was. Maybe, he really was a masochist?

-Click-

…also, there has been a weird noise going on for some time.

Both bride and groom finally noticed and turned to the direction of the sound.

There, Koizumi Miharu held up her camera.

"Say Cheese!"

-Click-

* * *

"Kirigiri-chan, let's take a break!" the photographer finally announced. "I'll be looking through the pictures outside, so you can just sit there for now."

Kirigiri Kyoko nodded silently as she took a seat on the chair they had been using since they started.

After the initial awkwardness, the subsequent shooting progressed smoothly. Both her and Naegi's expressions had loosened although she guessed it was still far from what Koizumi-san was looking for.

They had been going it for a few hours already and she was surprised how tiring it all was. This was considering that she was used to day long stake-outs for some of her cases. She'd have to readjust her opinion on Maizono and Enoshima if they had to deal with this all the time.

The last hour had also focused on pictures featuring only the bride which meant she hadn't been able to take a break compared to Naegi. The boy had still insisted on staying till the end and the whole thing was a whirlwind of emotion Kyoko wasn't used to.

Was she disappointed that he couldn't stay by her anymore or relief that she could settler her emotions better?

Was she happy that he stayed to wait for her or was she more nervous now that he was watching?

Contrary to how most people saw her, Kyoko never tried to suppress her emotions. She was not the unfeeling robot most people would claim her to be. Suppressed emotions may one day break out without the person realizing it. She's seen it happen enough times in homicide cases to not underestimate the potential dangers for an unwanted burst of emotion.

Kyoko was, however, very good at hiding how she felt. Even if she felt things such as happiness, fear, sadness, or anger, she'd never let any of them take control of her thoughts or actions. They could come and go, but how her body moved and reacted was up to her logical mind.

That was why today had tired her out so much. The maelstrom of emotion was starting to seep through the tight control she has over herself since she was young.

And she had a good guess as to what the cause was.

"Good work"

Kyoko turned to see Naegi Makoto holding two cups. From the color of the beverage, she could easily guess what it was.

"Iced coffee?"

"Yeah, the staff had a pitcher, so I thought to get you some."

"Thank you." She took the cup from his hand.

Her eyes turned to Naegi who was awkwardly shifting in his spot. For most people, this showed nervousness but for an open book like him, she knew he wanted to say something.

"…do you have something to say?"

He jumped a little at her words, not expecting the confrontation, but immediately resolved himself with a nod."

"…It suits you, the wedding dress." he shyly turned his head to the side but kept eye contact. "You look beautiful-"

Her heart beat skyrocketed. She slowed it down

"-and even if you weren't the person I was expecting-"

A pit formed in her stomach. She threw it away.

"-I'm still really happy that you were the one who was chosen."

She…she…what should she do? She didn't know. Kirigiri Kyoko didn't know how to deal with the storm within her. It was taking all of her to remain in control so she just said what came to her automatically.

"…If you're going to say such things, then say them immediately."

"…Sorry."

"…but I'm happy. Thank you."

Immediately, she drank the cup in front of her. It tasted like coffee, only cold. She was used to it hot and freshly brewed but she was thankful for the cold to relieve some of the heat she felt in her head. She was also used to her coffee bitter but this one was awfully sweet.

Naegi drank along as he stood next to her. It was a bit awkward as she was sitting next to him.

"Don't you want to sit, Naegi?"

"Don't worry, Kirigiri-san." The boy waved it off. "I've already rested so it's fine. You don't have to move."

However, Kyoko wasn't satisfied by his answer. She turned her head to the chairs on the other end of the wedding hall. "If you want to sit, there are some over there."

"Ah but," the boy still shifted, clearly unwilling. "they're way over there."

"Naegi. Don't be lazy. They're not far a walk."

"Yes but," Naegi scratched his cheek and it was only then did Kyoko notice it was still a tinge red from her pinching. "I want to stay next to Kirigiri-san."

"Ridiculous." She muttered, utterly ignoring how the line echoed in her heart. "Then I'll just move over there."

"No, you can rest there Kirigiri-san. I don't mind standing. Really." And then he smiled. The same gentle one she had unknowingly memorized as how else would the shaking of her heart become so familiar to her?

Still, her control did not waver.

She needed to change the conversation.

"…you're cheek. Is it okay?"

Naegi raised his hand to cover the reddened cheek. "It's fine! It's fine! It doesn't hurt at all. It's a bit red but they covered it up with some make-up. It must've faded out."

Kyoko felt a rare twinge of guilt seep in.

It was honestly her fault.

She would normally never do something like that, but something was wrong with her a while back.

The way he looked down on her made her feel something. It was a feeling she hadn't remembered she had ever felt since she was young. The new line of sight made Naegi watch over her, almost protectively. And she didn't know why but she realized she didn't mind it, no, it was more that she somehow always knew this

It was an embarrassing thought. Since when exactly had he gained such trust from her?

So she had lashed out on him. Embarrassment had taken control and she hurt him. She'd have disqualified herself as a detective if she could.

She was about to apologize but Naegi beat her to it.

"….besides, I think it felt nice." As usual, only shocking words left this boy's mouth.

"…Are you an M, Naegi?"

" **You've got that wrong!** It's different! It's just there's something different about today's Kirgiri-san…"

 _'And whose fault is that?'_ she wanted to counter but didn't. Instead, she just stood up. "Shouldn't it be about time to continue?"

She lfted her left wrist expecting a watch but instead saw had a white glove. She had forgotten about she had left her watch at home.

" **That's it!** Kirigiri-san, wait!" His sudden exclamation turned her head towards him. "The reason why Kirgiri-san feels different today."

Did he? Did he really? Did he know what he was doing to her emotions? The stopper that she put on them malfunctioned because of him, only him.

If she didn't have control over them, if she couldn't retain her cool façade, then the Ultimate Detective Kirigiri Kyoko would just return to a normal girl.

She didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle as Naegi approached and took the cup from her hand. He then placed both cups on the floor a bit away from them.

He turned to her with eyes that shone with hard determination. The same ones he had when he was about to solve a case.

Yet the question, was she want him to solve the question that even she hadn't been able to solve? That maybe she didn't want to solve.

She was so caught up in her internal dilemma that she never noticed Naegi getting closer to her until he was right in front of her.

Gently, he enveloped her hands with his own and it was already too later for her to pull back.

"it's because of this," Naegi must've whispered as Kyoko barely heard him over how loud the beating of her heat got.

Was he referring to that because there was no way he hadn't heard the thumps of her heart as they crashed against her eardrums.

"I'm sure all I'm doing Is bothering Kirigiri-san with this selfishness, but I just wanted to know."

He adjusted his grasp as he intertwined their fingers together.

She bowed her head, unable to face the boy yet at the same time unable to separate from him.

She didn't even know how her face looked or what expression was on it as all she could focus on were the way his fingers felt in between the gaps of her own.

"It really is different from the usual Kirigiri-san. Your gloves, I mean. Ah!"

On instinct, she recoiled her hands away from his.

Her body felt like it had been doused with a bucket of cold water.

That was right. Today, she was wearing the long gloves for the shoot instead of her usual black leather ones. Her detective gloves were much thicker than the white gloves she currently wore which were made of think silk.

She folded her arms, covering her hands even if they were already covered.

Once more, she had no idea what to feel.

Should she be angered even if it was her own fault for not noticing?

Should she be embarrassed that he was able to feel her hands closer?

Should she be happy that he still wanted to touch her even knowing all that?

Another maelstrom of emotions ravaged through Kyoko's mind, one she didn't know if she could control.

She had to stop this.

She had to stop whatever effect Naegi Makoto was doing to her.

But first, she had to regain control of the situation.

Clearly, she needed to reprimand him, remind him of his place.

He should know he did something wrong so…so…

"Why…are you smiling?"

Did he find something funny? Did he find her ugly hands so hilarious now that he was able to feel them better?

She was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I'm really sorry if I did something wrong, Kirigiri-san and I promise I won't do it again, but I can't help it." He looked up to her and for a single moment he shone the brightest she's ever seen him beam.

"Today is the closest I've been to Kirigiri-san so I can't help but feel happy."

Ah.

If he smiled like that…

If he was that happy…

Then…

Then nothing would be left of Kirigiri Kyoko

All that would be left was…

* * *

Slowly, the girl stepped forward until she had returned to their original closeness

"For now, this…this is as much as I can offer." Once again, their hands were wrapped around each other only this time it was Kirigiri who initiated. "This is as close as I can get to you."

"I…I don't know when but one day I'll allow you to go further. One day, there won't be anything between us." Her grip tightened, and she locked her eyes on him, "Will you wait for such a cowardly girl, Naegi?"

"I don't understand. You're one of the bravest people, I know. But I promise! I'll wait till you're ready. I don't want to force you or anything."

"Then let's promise." The girl adjusted their grip, so their fingers were interlocked once more. "This is much more than any pinky promise. This is your vow, Naegi Makoto. Do you understand?"

She squeezed her hands hard.

"I do!" Naegi squeaked out.

"Good." She let go of his right hand and raised it to his cheek, the one she had pinched. "Really now, it's because of your cheeky habit that this happens."

Gently, the girl took a step impossibly closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

Naegi felt the heat of her palm, only a single thin fabric separating it with his own glowing cheek.

If he was of a righter mind, he'd have noticed how her thumb wiped across his lips

But he didn't.

How could he notice anything about his lips when they were too busy staring at her own?

How could anyone think of anything else when confronted with such a beautiful smile?

"It's a promise then, Naegi."

He raised his hand to hold hers against his cheek.

"A promise, Kirigiri-san."

* * *

After the break, the photoshoot continued more smoothly than before.

Pictures such as them walking along the aisle, the exchanging of rings, and other shots of them outside.

It seemed that Koizumi-senpai was finally satisfied with Kirigiri's expression.

The whole affair had taken up most of the day but it was finally done when the sun started to turn orange.

"Congratulations! We've finally finished!" announced Koizumi-senpai when they met her again outside the hall. Both Naegi and Kirigiri were back in their normal attire and were now just waiting for a proper dismissal. "You both did a good job today considering the circumstances."

"Well, it was new to me, but I had fun," Naegi admitted. It was all pretty exhausting, but he had enjoyed it and made good memories. He tried not to think about exactly which memories he enjoyed the most or he may faint. "It was surprisingly tiring though."

Beside him, Kirigiri didn't say anything although Naegi liked to believe she enjoyed herself as well.

"That's good. Oh right, here's your pay," the photographer handed them both envelopes containing bank notes. "It's not much but I really appreciate that you both helped me out."

As she handed him his envelope, she whispered, "It's just a little but I added something a little extra. Why don't you both go out and get something delicious?"

He blushed at her implication. Really, how much of a caring person can she be?

"Well, I still need to look over the photos, so I'll be leaving! I'll send you a sample later. Let's go Hajime." Immediately, the upperclassman left them as her assistant followed behind her.

Naegi watched silently as they left. He wondered if they were some sort of couple. Was that the fate of all male assistants?

"Naegi?"

"Ah. Sorry, Kirigiri-san."

He was pulled out of his stupor by Kirigiri-s voice. She was dressed as she normally did. It only took a single glance to see her trademark black gloves were back.

Really, what had he been thinking?

Just because he was all a bit curious on the whole thing. She must have really hated him seeing how she reacted.

Although, she did promise she'd do better? He wasn't entirely sure on that last part as his mind was all hazy from how close they were.

He tried to think of something else besides what happened, but nothing came to mind. Maybe, it was because he was still a bit hungry.

He thought about his senpai's words…

"Kirigiri-san are you going home, after this?"

"I'd like to, yes." She nodded, her usual poker face up. "This day has been quite…draining."

"Oh," He tried not to get too dejected as forced himself he pushed on. "I was just wondering if you wanted to get some cake first before we head back. My treat."

She turned to him, a black glove wrapped on her chin as she studied his expression. "Is that an invitation to a date, Naegi?"

"Well, If you want it to be a date it's fine but it's okay if you don't," mumbled Naegi, his voice getting softer after each word.

"Hmm." Without saying anything else, she slowly started to walk away from him

So, she really was still mad about what he did.

Naegi bowed his head. So much for your consideration, senpai but it was possible he blew it.

"What's wrong," suddenly Kirigiri's voice spoke up a bit far away. "I thought you wanted to go on a date?"

"Ki-Kirigiri-san!" Naegi immediately ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry, I thought you turned me down for a moment."

"I didn't refuse, didn't I?"

"You didn't". _'but you didn't accept either'_

Naegi didn't think he'd every understand girls.

"Well, then let's get going, Naegi." Kirigiri adjusted a loose strand of her back behind her ear. "Do you have a place in mind?"

"Well, I remember going to a cake shop with Asahina-san, recently." Naegi smiled as he remembered the place. "They had pretty good cakes."

"Well, if that's what you have decided, let's go." Kirigiri nodded but not before giving him a hard stare. "Although, we also have to talk about that cheeky habit of yours, Naegi."

"My what?"

A single finger poked his cheek.

"It's rude to talk about your affairs with other girls."

No, Naegi didn't think he'd ever understand them.

* * *

Two weeks later, and it was another day at Hope's Peak for one Naegi Makoto.

Thankfully, the day started relatively calmeven if it was noisier than normal for Class 78 and that was saying a lot.

"Wooah! You look amazing Kirigiri-san! Look, Sakura-chan doesn't it really suit her?"

"Indeed. It's a beautiful dress. I must admit, although I am rather envious of Kirigiri-san., I do not think I have the mental fortitude to put on such a dress, even for a photoshoot."

"You're such a maiden, Sakura-chan! I'm sure you'd look great in one! What do you think, Chihiro-chan?"

"It's pretty beautiful. Naegi's suit also looks stylish and manly. I didn't know tuxedoes came in white. It reminds me of your uniform, Ishimaru-kun."

"How clean the suit looks is impressive, yes. I'll commend our upperclassman's work. Although, if it was myself, I'd prefer Japanese style.

"Oooh! Now, I kinda want to see that! We should do that next time!"

"Asahina, please calm down.

The students gathered around a sample brochure, one with pictures of their own classmates.

"Good morning." Naegi greeted as he walked into the classroom. He immediately noticed how all his classmates were gathered around something.

"Oh Naegi! You should have told us!" was the first greeting of the day he got courtesy of Asahina. She waved the pamphlet in his direction. "Koizumi-senpai brought it a while ago! You two look great!"

"Guh! That's-" Naegi's eyes were immediately drawn to what the swimmer held. He had totally forgotten the photos were going to be on a brochure that anyone could take a hold of.

In hindsight, wasn't this whole thing super high school level embarrassing?

He was brought out of his thoughts by an elbow to the gut.

"How could you betray me, Naegi Makoto-dono? I thought we were brothers on the path of 2D!"

"…Yamada-kun, that hurts."

"And I am not finished! Did you not declare your waifu to me as we did a marathon of, "I got stranded on a dream resort island with only super talented girls but my waifu is actually an AI and I'm actually the most talented one of them all?!"

"I didn't say that, I said liked her out of the other because everyone else liked her."

"And that's the problem with you people who make seasonal waifus! A waifu is eternal! You shouldn't just change to the current flavor of the season, those Rem's and Megumin's are just fads that can't hold a candle to-"

And so Naegi had to endure the doujin artist's rant/lecture on sticking to a waifu. Well, it was much better than having to deal with people asking about the wedding brochure.

…probably.

"The pig sure is noisy today," noted one Celestia Ludenberg. "Although I must say that brochure has taught me how I have underestimated the white tuxedo look. Did you have a look yourself, Ikusaba-san?"

"…Not yet," the normally stoic girl replied even if it would be clear to anyone that looked at her how much she wanted to see it. It was almost like presenting a snack in front of a puppy or even a slab of meat in front of a hungry wolf.

Speaking said slab of meat, Naegi finally got away from Yamada only to see a palm tree running towards him.

"Naegi-cchi! There you are! Something serious is about to go down!"

"Hagakure-kun, please don't run in the hallway!" warned Ishimaru although he was ignored by the psychic who just made his way to Naegi.

"It's an emergency, man! An emergency!"

"An emergency? Like what?"

"Watch out for photos! I was doing my morning reading and I got a bad feeling that you'd be taken away due to some photos!"

Naegi scratched his cheek, unsure of how to react to the older boy(?)'s warnings. "Well, my sister did tell me that people used to think photos stole your soul. Is it something like that?"

"No man but I got a real bad feeling." Hagakure looked at him as if it was the end of the world. "We should definitely do another reading. I'll even give you a discount, cause I owe yah."

"…It sure is noisy today." Kirgiri Kyoko walked in, obviously not caring for the psychic's cries.

She was immediately swarmed by Asahina. "Ah, Kirigiri-san! Hey, you looked great in that wedding dress! How was it like when you wore it? Why didn't you tell everyone? And, now that I think about it, why did you even-"

"If you have questions, I'll entertain them at lunch." Politely dodging Asahina's rapid-fire Q&A, Kirigiri immediately made her way to Naegi.

"Oooh! She immediately went for her man! That's what you call being aggressive, Sakura-chan!"

"You are right, Kirigiri-san displays great mental fortitude. It seems I still have much to learn."

"…you are both too noisy." murmured Kirgiri as she finally reached the other end of the classroom where Naegi was.

"Naegi." She took out a book from her bag and handed it to the boy. "Koizumi-san told me to give this to you."

"Morning, Kirigiri-san." Naegi received the book from her. "From Koizumi-senpai?"

Opening it, he realized he was wrong. It wasn't a book but rather a photo album. On the cover was handwriting he assumed to be Koizumi-senpai's that wrote out "Sorry to take it in secret." In it, there were pictures that weren't used in the brochure. Moments like his tense trial shoot, when Kirigiri pinched his face, when the taking a break, drinking iced coffee, and other moments in-between the shoots where they chatted. Most, he didn't even remember being taken.

It was all in chronological order, so the last picture was the two of them dressed in their normal clothes outside the hall. He was sure she had left by then.

Was this the true power of the Ultimate Photographer?

"Koizumi-senpai is…pretty amazing, huh?"

"What's that, Naegi?"

Suddenly, Asahina popped up beside him, her eyes shining with curiosity. Naegi gave a quick glance to Kirgiri who didn't say anything, so he then handed the album to his classmate.

Immediately, the girl took it to show to Sakura although a bunch of his other classmates also crowded around her as they looked at the album.

And, of course, their comments were anything but to themselves.

"It seems Naegi got pinched here. Did he perhaps do something worthy of punishment?"

"Hoho! I'll have to disagree Ishimaru Kiyotaka-dono! For in the doujin making industry, to be pinched by a girl is closer to a reward!"

"I…don't get it."

"It is in vain to understand the thinking of pigs although, now that I think about it, Naegi does lean closer to that kind of thinking. He always gives me these rose whips…"

"Wah! How could they flirt right there out in the open!"

"No, that wasn't flirting. We were just taking a break"

"….hmm?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan"

"I'm sorry but the page numbers don't seem to match up."

"What? Oh, you're right!" Aoi checked it again to find her friend right. When she turned to page 5, the next page was immediately page 8. The pages of 6 and 7 were missing.

"Could it be a manufacturing error?"

"Hmm…," Aoi pinched the page and felt something was off. "I think the photos are there. It just got stuck somehow. The glue must've got it stuck together."

She then tried to separate the pages from each other with her nail, but it seemed to no avail.

"It's really stuck."

"Then try this, Asahina Aoi-dono!" Yamada handed her an odd-looking screwdriver. "When the pages of my doujins get stuck together, I use this to pry them apart! Hold the button and the fine tip will heat enough to melt any glue or ink without damaging the paper

She did so and, even if it was still tougher than she expected, slowly, the pages started to peel off from each other.

As Naegi watched this all unfold, he suddenly felt a premonition, that something was wrong. Maybe Hagakure's warning had gotten to him so his survival instinct was more awake than normal. His sense for danger was ringing alarm bells.

In his mind, he lined up the files in his head.

First, the photo album. It was the kind where you'd just need to slide a photo inside a transparent sheet. Why would there be glue involved? Was it put on purpose?

Also, photo albums did not normally have page numbers. Did someone add that? But then, if they did glue those pages together, the numbers only gave it away. Did they want the pages to be found so why hide them?

Next, the words written, "Sorry to take it in secret." That was clearly in reference that most of the pictures were taken candid, but did that really need an apology?

Finally, on page five were the two of them drinking iced coffee. The only moment after that was…

….!

Everything made sense for Naegi as a cold sweat broke through him.

But before he could even move-

"Ah, Kirigiri-san!"

Asahina suddenly cried out as Kirigiri separated the swimmer from the album as fast as she could

It seemed Kirigiri had reached the truth just as Naegi did.

However, in her haste, all the detective could do was flip the album out of her hand as she was right about to unglue the pages.

The album sailed through the air, away from everyone who had gathered at their end of the room to look at the pictures. It flew until it hit the frame of the door and fell, losing momentum.

It made sense, as Kirigiri was still situated closest to the door so she could grab it before anyone inside could take it.

However, it was just another day at Hope's Peak for Naegi Makoto.

Which, of course, meant-

"Good Morning!"

Just then someone entered the classroom just as the album landed right in front of her feet.

It opened, revealing the hidden pages 6 and 7,

"This is…. Naegi-kun….and…Kirigiri-san…?"

As her gaze moved to her feet, her waist slowly drops down and she picks up the album.

"Why are they…both wearing wedding attire?"

It contained four pictures, of two situations at different angles.

The first two had the couple close together, their hands intertwined, as they stared into each other's eyes.

The other two had Kirigiri stroking the boy's cheek, their bodies somehow even closer than the previous one, their expressions fitting perfectly with their attire, of two people making a lifelong promise to each other.

"….."

Maizono Sayaka looked at the pictures silently. Her normally sparkling eyes shone a dull luster as they took in the images in front of her. Any and every other thing had been completely shut out.

The classroom that was noisy a second ago was immediately filled with a tense silence.

Hagakure watched in horror as only he was able to see an extraordinary dark aura begin to radiate off the idol.

"What is this super ultimate high-level despair I feel coming from my class room?" Another newcomer had arrived. Possibly the worst one that could've. "This feeling….it feels like a kitchen knife, no a fake sword, or is tt possibly a crystal ball? Either way it's...it's...so despairful!"

Enoshima Junko appeared excited and even drooling at how much despair there was in her classroom.

This was all ignored however as the source of the aura finally spoke up.

"Naegi-kun."

It was a voice that could command millions to kneel without hesitation. That was the voice of an idol.

"Y-yes!" His body went ramrod including his hair.

"This Sunday, are you free?"

Even Naegi knew it wasn't a question. Even if he had something to do that day, he'd still find it somehow find it wide open. "Yes, I'm free! Nothing to do!"

The idol just nodded as she took out a phone.

"Yes, this is Sayaka. About the other's day's offer, tell them I'll accept it and I'll also be bringing a friend to the shoot."

"…"

"Yes, thank you. Excuse me."

With a click, she put away the phone and turned to Naegi with her usual smile that he had become a fan of.

It was the best smile of the Ultimate Idol, Maizono Sayaka yet there was a dark edge to it Naegi hadn't seen before.

"And so, on Sunday, please come to the shooting with me."

* * *

 **AN: So this is based on the above fic from pixiv. This is an english adaptation more than anything. I changed some parts but kept most of the beats I liked. If you enjoyed this, give that one a go even if it is in Japanese.**

 **There is a continuation for this with Sayaka's turn though I still don't know if I'll do that.**

 **The whole Kiri** **giri interpretation is based on the wikis where it says she's good at hiding her emotions and I found that more fun an idea than her just supprressing them although I'll admit in the end she jsut sort suppresed them anyways.**

 **Fun thing, doing reasearch for this, now I kinda want to see how a Saoinji and Kirigiri dynamic work. Both were taken away to continue a tradition by their one loves her father and the other hates him. I get that Jin left on his own accord but Fuhito didn't even let Kyoko visit her mother when she died.**

 **Now for some omake's.**

* * *

Omake 1:

"And for the brochure, I'd like to ask Kirigiri-chan if she could model as the bride."

"I'm sorry but as a detective I can't allow myself to be seen that often."

"Ah, wait! It should be fine! Rather isn't it a good way of publicity and getting your name out? Your names would be hidden anyways."

"Even if you say that, I am sure there are those that would fit the job better. There are also other students that would want the opportunity for such an ad. Myself, not included."

"But, don't you want to dress up in a wedding dress, Kirgiri-chan! It's a girl's dream you know!"

"…even I won't deny there is some appeal."

"Then!"

"However, I don't see enough benefits for myself to be okay with the job. I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

"Wait, there's also pay and…"

"…You've been awfully insistent. If I didn't know better, this was a set-up for something. Who is your employer?"

"Ah..um…that's because you were recommended by-"

"I see. Then that settles it. I'm not going to play dress-up for my father. Good day, Koizumi-san."

"tI wasn't the headmaster, Kirigiri-san. Actually…it was Naegi who recommended you."

"…what?"

"Yeah! Naegi Makoto. Your class' Ultimate Luckster. I helped him out, so he agreed to model for the groom position. When I asked who he'd like as his bride, he told me look for you."

"…that's a lie. There's no way that he would…there are much better options."

"Well, it was your name who he said he wanted. You are Kirigiri Kyoko, right?"

"…"

"But you may be right. I think your class also had a model and an idol, right? I'm sure Naegi wouldn't mind if I just went to them…"

"…Wait. I'll do the job."

"You will? Thank you!"

"But don't misunderstand. Naegi is my assistant after all. If he chose me to accompany him, then it's possible that he detects something off bout this assignment and requires my abilities as a detective."

"No, Kirigiri-chan, it's just a normal photoshoot."

"Also, Maizono and Enoshima are most probably too busy for something to pop up so suddenly. I'm sure Naegi chose me out of consideration."

"Again, Kirigiri-chan. If you're okay with it you can keep the brochure. My number is…"

After about five more excuses from the detective, Koizumi Mahiru finally was able to leave.

Rather than a difficult final boss fight, she had gotten a surprsingly easy one with a long unskippable cutscene at the end of it.

* * *

Omake 2:

"I can't believe she did it."

"You got that right. Kyoko-chan looks gorgeous in that dress."

"Yes, she…she looks just like her mother did on that day. I must thank Koizumi-kun once again for this picture. You really were able to find the Ultimate Photographer, Koichi."

"Hey, don't give me any credit on this, this was all her. Besides, I think she had a some 'luck'."

"Oh, you mean Naegi-kun? He does look rather well dressed."

"No, I mean, you know…maybe this could be a hint of things to come."

"Please don't be vulgar, Koichi. Kyoko and Naegi-kun's relationship is strictly professional. She even goes out of her way to tell me this every time I ask about him."

"I'm not sure who's got it worse, the father or the daughter. They're great pictures though."

"That I can agree with. Do you think Kyoko mind if I framed one of them? I'd like to hang this up on the wall. Just looking at this fills me with energy to go another day of paperwork."

"…I'd say it's a terrible idea. But let's do it anyways. Especially this one with her and the kid. I'd like to see her face when she sees it on her next visit."

It was rather noisy that day in the Headmaster's Office of Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

Omake 3

"Oy, Mahiru! I got the picture."

"Thanks, Hajime. And they didn't notice you?"

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't notice me even with a large airhorn. They were too wrapped up in their world."

"Well, that's young love for you. Hmm, that's okay we could fix some stuff in post. Good job, Hajime."

"Are you sure it's okay to take pictures of them without noticing?"

"Don't worry! They'll love it! I'll send it to them in an album."

"If you say so. I still can't believe those two were a thing. I wouldn't expect it."

"You can't really predict love. I mean, my mom still loves my no-good dad after all this time."

"I guess everyone has their reasons. Still, your pictures are great as usual. You could try becoming a wedding photographer."

"I did think about it, to be able to capture the happiest day of two people but…I still want to go abroad. I want to see more sights than those found in a wedding chapel."

"…"

"Besides, if I did become one, who would do it for my own wedding then? I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it besides myself and that sounds like an absolute nightmare."

"What about me? I've been helping you for some time now. I think I'd be good enough to do it."

"Of course, you can't! I mean…if it was my wedding then…wouldn't you already be busy with the most important job…"

"…Mahiru?"

"Never mind! Never mind! Forget I said anything! I'm going to go continue the shoot!."

"…And she left just like that. Still, I wonder what job did she mean?"

Hinata Hajime could only sigh in confusion.


End file.
